


the unfinished symphony of wilbur soot

by thenighthawk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Candles, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-War, Sad, Short One Shot, i am sad, i wrote this during class dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenighthawk/pseuds/thenighthawk
Summary: a layer of rubble covers the remains of l’manberg. no bodies are found.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the unfinished symphony of wilbur soot

wilbur soot never got a funeral.

it was rainy when everyone got back to inspect the remains of l’manberg. temporary shelters were put up almost immediately, and the cloudy sky made the ashes even more devastating. bits and pieces of the past world, the podium, the marketplace stands, the seats, scattered around. 

everyone was miserable. everything was dreadful. as the night set in, and the monsters started to rise, everyone huddled together, weapons in hand, ready to fight. even after a long, tiring day, and everyone suffering injuries due to the explosion and the withers, they tried to look as strong as possible, both for each other, and to try to convince themselves that it wasn’t all over. 

it wasn’t until day when the rubble was being inspected. tubbo, the new president, watched over everyone, trying to build up morale, hoping to install hope into everyone’s hearts, and determination in everyone’s heads.

“we got this, team,” he encouraged. “it can only go up from here.”

and thus, a long day of work started. everyone pulled together, working in harmony, sifting through the rubble for the intact remains of once stood.

and yet, amongst all the hard work, a strange aura surrounded them, the absence of figures that once worked with the group. wilbur, who no one knew what happened to after the explosion took place, and techno, who had spawned two withers, causing further damage to the already broken land. 

it was the absence of wilbur’s humming that caused the solemn silence.

\------------------------------

the sun was just starting to set as everyone met in the middle of the rubble. the determination had started to wear off, replaced with sadness. 

there were no remains of wilbur found, all of it had been blown up. besides, there were barely any resources for a funeral.

everyone in the middle was holding a lantern, some of the few items that were salvaged. 

“for wilbur, a moment of silence,” tubbo said, lifting his lantern high into the sky. the others followed as silence set in. 

above all the silence, and uptop one of the hills surrounding l’manberg, was where techno stood. he was wrapped up in his cape, his horse, carl, tied to the tree next to him. 

he looked down at l’manberg, the giant crater in the center. it was a shame that he couldn’t be down there, with his old friends, his old family. techno sighed, letting the cold wind hit his face, making it numb to the tears that were starting to fall. 

techno looked down to the lighter in his hands, and lit the small candle that he was holding. he carefully shielded it from the wind using his gloved hand. 

“a candle for you, brother,” techno whispered. “i miss you, wilbur. i really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! this was only a short drabble i wrote, hopefully i'll write something longer over winter break! once again, thank y'all for support!


End file.
